equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Strawberry Duchy
The Strawberry Duchy is a place of wine and culture to much of the Griffonian elite, and its ruling family has long been second only to the Imperial lineage of the Grovers. It is the fiefdom of Duchess Gabriela Eagleclaw, and was one of the great champions of the empire during the revolution. Still, not all is well in the duchy in these days. The Duchess has spent more and more time away from her fiefdom to be in Griffenhiem, and some among her subjects wonder if she has forgotten about them. Maybe the time has come for Strawberry to assert itself beyond The Duchess' reach? Or maybe dark clouds will gather and Strawberry once again will rise to be the bastion of loyalty it has always been? Lore The Strawberry Duchy lies just north of The Griffonian Empire. Like many other realms, it was forged through war and bloodshed, carved out from many minor duchies and baronies. However it was not a great hero or a visionary that forged The Strawberry Duchy, no, rather it was a warlord. One whose name has been lost to time, leading an army of third and fourth sons of Feathisian nobility on campaign. While their conquest of the region was successful, as offspring were made knights and great warriors. They sadly weren't educated in courtly life, something which manifested in the naming of this newly conquered realm. This happened during one of the great feasts which were organized after the conquest. Of course these events were filled with a great deal of drinking and inebriation from the great deal of alcoholic beverages they had taken. Including the famous Strawberry wine, which was produced in the region. And according to various sources, the warlord and many of his best warriors were so impressed by the beverage, that in a moment of drunken stupor, they decided to name their new realm after it. However despite such origins, Strawberry Duchy wasn't just another warlord realm, such as forged by bandit and raider "kings". Maybe due to a lucky coincidence, it seemed that the state was blessed by several successful monarchs. This lead Strawberry Duchy rising from such barbaric origins into something far greater, spreading it's influence across Central and Northern Griffonia. While the Subjugation of the continent by Grover I was quite the setback to the rise of The Duchy of Strawberry, it didn't result in their complete destruction or collapse. While it was a great defeat, with territory lost and diplomatic connections brutally severed, in the case of Strawberry Duchy, it only opened up more possibilities. And the Eagleclaws, the royal family of the realm, used every opportunity and chance they got, spreading their influence across Griffonia yet again. They even managed to marry into the royal family, a feat which very few dynasties managed to accomplish. The Strawberry Duchy was also unique in the way they managed to survive through the Griffonian Revolution, managing to not only weather the storm under the leadership of young Gabriela Eagleclaw, but also participate in the reclamation of the Heartlands from the republican grip. However, despite the failure to fully crush the republicans and failing to stop their march north, these events left the Duchy in a more powerful position than before, at least politically. Since then The Strawberry Duchy has been an extremely important and influential part of The Griffonian Empire, with Duchess Gabriella Eagleclaw becoming somewhat of a representative of the interests of the Heartlander aristocracy. Furthermore she was heavily involved in the governing of the Empire, helping her sickly cousin on various visits. However, despite the ever increasing political success of their leaders, Strawberry Duchy has been suffering. Gabriela is a distant ruler, spending most of her time within the capital in courtly intrigues rather than governing her realm. Furthermore the legacy and brutality of the Griffonian revolution remains. While politically Strawberry Duchy is indeed successful, the industrial and social sectors do not share it. Many of the nobles in the realm, who to this day possess great influence and own huge tracts of land and swathes of industry within the realm are openly against any modernization, believing that providing the populace with education and becoming a truly modern, industrial society, might lead to a repeat of the revolution. But times are changing yet again and it seems a storm is rising again. Anti-nobility rhetoric is spreading across the Heartlands, with the populace gathering under the three Archons in hopes of divine salvation for the countless problems the empire is facing. Connections and alliances of Strawberry Duchy are being slowly chipped off and broken as various movements and groups attempt to reforge the empire in their own vision. And the current emperor is getting weaker by the day. With another disaster looming, will the realm persist and rise to greatness yet again, or will it finally disappear into the pages of history? Starting Situation Give us an overview of the things you need to consider starting out - what are the good and bad things, what directions could you take, etc. Military (List starting military here) Threats and Opportunities (OPTIONAL) Gameplay Mechanics (OPTIONAL) National Focus (If the national focus tree follows a natural progression through the game, consider writing this section as National Focus and Walkthrough) Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Клубничное Герцогство Category:Countries